APE T-41LV
The APE T-41LV was an American-made light assault transport vehicle, designed for versatility and traversal capability. In addition to the US military version, licensed versions are produced around the world. Background and features In use since at least 1974, the APE T-41LV has been the mainstay jeep for Western Forces. While weaker than its Soviet counter-part, the ZaAZ-S84/4W, it makes up for it in speed. While most variants were unarmed, several used by XOF between 1974 and 1984 were fitted with a .50 caliber machine gun on the back. History The T-41LV was used since at least 1974, being in service with the U.S. Military. The United States Marine Corps had several stationed at the U.S. Naval Prison Facility in Cuba since at least late 1974. Side Ops Two were prepared as get-away vehicles for Glaz and Palitz at the time Snake was sent to assassinate the duo in 1974. Another was later hijacked by MSF Intel Team Agent Hideo in his attempt to escape the Prison Facility, before being destroyed by a recoiless rifle. U.S. Marines would also use them to get around the base during Snake's multiple infiltrations. Several T-41LVs were present when Snake infiltrated the Naval Prison Facility in 1975 to rescue Chico and Paz Ortega Andrade. A column was used to transport the XOF Strike Team from Camp Omega to the Heliport at the time of Snake's arrival. Others were used by Marines for transport, with some being parked and able to be hijacked by Snake. During the Hospital Escape of 1984, XOF brought in at least one APE to act as a roadblock in case their target tried to escape from the hospital. However, although they tried to shoot the ambulance that Ahab commandeered (due to Ishmael being knocked unconscious by gunfire from a helicopter earlier), the ambulance managed to plow through the vehicle, although not without causing the ambulance to turn upside down and crash. By 1984, Diamond Dogs had managed to procure several, and used them get around Mother Base once more platforms were constructed. They were also able to procure more by stealing them from the various Private Forces in the Angola-Zaire border region. The Contract Forces of Africa utilized several of them at Kiziba Camp, one for an interrogator and his interpreter when preparing to interrogate four British members of the CFA, including the Viscount, regarding a deal with the MPLA for oilfield rights, and some for a squad trying to hunt down several Intel Team members for the Diamond Dogs, and for two officials tasked with executing one of the Intel Team members still at the camp. At least one was also near Bwala ya Masa. Zero Risk Security had a T-41LV transporting a three-man squad of ZRS soldiers in close proximity to the Nova Braga Airport around the time a caravan was to depart from there, although they were intercepted by Venom Snake. Rogue Coyote's leader, the Major, arrived to a secluded position with an armed escort via a group of T-41LVs to meet with his subordinate, a mole within CFA, who likewise also arrived via T-41LV, initially arriving in a CFA-issued T-41LV before switching to a Rogue Coyote-issued T-41LV. Behind the Scenes The APE T-41LV first appeared in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, but was not identified until The Phantom Pain. In the PAX 2012 demo for the game (at the time called Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes), Big Boss was seen briefly boarding the jeep, but then decided not to use it before calling the chopper with the flare grenade. Nearing the end of the TGS 2013 Daytime Demo, Big Boss utilizes a jeep to escape from the base with the cassette tape after his original escape plan, a Hind, is shot down by anti-aircraft turrets, causing much destruction to the base in the process. Upon returning to Mother Base at the end of the demo, Miller expresses his being impressed at Big Boss's driving skills.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes TGS 2013 Daytime Demo, Kojima Productions (2013). Kazuhira Miller: I’m impressed, Snake. Heh, how did you learn to rep a car like that? Those were some smooth moves down there. Then again, I expect nothing less. In any case, let’s get to analyzing the data. Results should be ready by the time we launch. Look forward to it. The APE T-41LV is commonly driven by Marines around the Base, and is prominent in the "Eliminate the Renegade Threat" Side-Op as being the escape vehicles for the targets should the player raise a combat alert. The player is also required to cover Hideo driving a stolen one in "Intel Operative Rescue". Driving the Jeep underneath the Bridge is required to complete one of the SCENEs in the "Déjà Vu" mission, recreating Solid Snake and Meryl's escape at the end of the original Metal Gear Solid. A Snatcher and a Human are also seen driving in one in the "Jamais Vu" mission. In The Phantom Pain, outside of Main-Missions, they appear first as a means for the player to get to the various different platforms around Mother Base from the Command Platform. They are then frequently encountered in Africa, parked near named locations and some of the Guard Outposts. Outside of the Main-Missions, they are not driven by the enemy and can only be used by the player. It is based somewhat on the Willys MB, but also takes a few cues from the M151 MUTT. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' See also *Light utility vehicle Notes and references Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Land vehicles